


under the sea the fish eat us

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Merpeople, Oral Sex, Pirates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meg and her crew capture a merman, she decides to keep it as a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the sea the fish eat us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/gifts).



> Written for teaandchess over on tumblr forever ago. This was one of my first attempts at smut.

Meg smirked at the merman sitting on her bed, his long, gray fin making the mattress sag. She leaned against the door of her cabin for a moment and watched him read, his flukes brushing the wooden floor as he tried to shift closer to the candle.

“Hey, Clarence.”

“Meg!” Castiel jumped and set the book down, smiling slightly at her. “I thought you’d be ashore with the rest of the crew.”

“Nah, I thought I’d hang back this time while they have their fun,” she said, kicking the door shut with her boot as she strolled into her cabin. “Give you and I some alone time.”

“You and I have plenty of alone time.” He narrowed his eyes at her, confusion creeping into his voice as Meg climbed onto her bed and moved to straddle him, shuddering slightly at the feel of his tail on her hands when she settled herself. “Meg?”

“Shush,” she whispered, leaning down to trail her fingers over his bare chest. “I’ve been curious about this ever since we pulled you from the ocean and I decided to keep you.” Pressing a kiss to his throat, Meg gently took his hands and placed them on her hips. “I see the way you look at me, Castiel. I know you’re curious, too.”

“I don’t even know if what you’re implying is possible.”

“We could find out if it’s possible,” she pressed, kissing her way up his neck while she stroked his chest, lightly scratching with her nails.

Castiel seized her shoulders and drew her into a kiss, clumsily turning them over so he was on top her. The book fell to the floor with a faint thump as Meg wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her, grinding her hips into the white underside of his tail.

She gasped when he scraped his pointed teeth along her neck and tugged at the laces of her vest, his weight keeping her pinned to the mattress as she wrapped her legs around his tail to draw him closer to her, taking care to avoid kicking his dorsal fin.

“Help me get this off,” she ordered, pulling him away from her neck by his hair. Castiel whined but complied, pulling the laces away from the leather until her baggy shirt was the only barrier between their chests. Castiel winced as the material tore in their haste to get it off of her and lowered his head back to her mouth once she threw the ruined shirt away.

Meg shivered at the sensation of his skin against hers. She and her crew had piled him with blankets or sat him out in the sun on deck all day, but no matter what they did to her merman his skin remained as cold as the deep ocean. As rubbery as his tail and almost as colorless, his skin both fascinated and disgusted her.

“I could put on the sheet if you need me to,” he suggested. Meg shook her head pulled Castiel back down, pushing her hips upward to grind against him. Frustrated when she met nothing but smooth, dolphinlike skin, Meg growled and tugged at the waistband of her baggy pants as she kicked at her boots. They thumped to the floor, causing Castiel to jump away from where he was nibbling at her neck.

“Help me with these,” she breathed. Castiel leaned far enough away from her so Meg could shift around his tail and work her pants down her legs, Castiel dragging them down the rest of the way when they reached her knees and settling back between them.

“I…I’m not sure what to do,” he said slowly, staring down between her spread legs. “Our women don’t--they don’t work like this.”

She shushed him, scooting backward on the bed to rest her back against the headboard. “I’ll help you,” she whispered, taking his hand and guiding it between her legs. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you just what to do.”

He followed her movements, replacing her fingers with his own as he fumbled, gently rubbing circles on one of her thighs while the fingers of his other hand danced upward. Meg shivered at the feeling of his cold skin on hers and pulled his fingers higher.

His face was serious as she slipped one finger inside her. “You’re so warm,” he murmured, his other hand still kneading her thigh. After a moment Meg removed her hand and settled fully against the headboard, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as the merman continued to explore. She moaned when he added a second finger and moved faster, watching through hooded eyes as a look of fascination bloomed on his face.

Threading her fingers through his hair, Meg pulled his mouth closer to the triangle of hair between her thighs. “Watch the teeth,” she gasped before he put his mouth on her. The merman dug his hand into her thigh as she moved under him, pushing her hips forward as his cold tongue replaced his fingers on her. She whispered instructions until her voice broke off into a chorus of strangled moans as Castiel moved, repeating actions when she made pleased noises and changing them when she went silent.

Meg wrapped one of her legs around him, brushing her bare foot up and down his rubbery tail, too lost in the moment for the cool, dolphinlike flesh to disturb her. He kept her other leg open for him with his hand, pressing his face more urgently against her when he felt her legs shaking.

Distantly, Meg noticed Castiel’s fin grinding against the blankets, but the thought flew out of her head when he slipped his fingers back into her and crooked them. She tried to arch of the bed, surprised at how strong his grip was as he forced her hips back down onto the mattress. Meg opened her eyes and stared down at Castiel as he gazed up at her, a feral look in his eyes.

“Stay,” he growled, lowering his head again. When she failed to obey, Castiel used his other hand to pin her down with bruising force and pull her farther down the bed until she clamped one hand over her mouth to muffle her scream as she came.

When she finally stopped shuddering against him, Meg moved her hand to talk. Instead, Castiel pulled himself up and tugged her down the bed by her ankles, keeping her legs splayed around his tail. For a moment she caught a glimpse of pale flesh before he settled over her again, digging his sharp teeth into her shoulder and forcing a yelp of pain from her throat before she shivered at the pleasure that shot through her body afterward. His weight was almost too much for her to bear as he nuzzled against her neck, smearing her blood along the pale flesh of her shoulder. She clawed at his back in retaliation, smirking at the clicking sounds he made as he arched into her and began to grind the underside of his fin against her cunt.

Meg’s eyes widened and she automatically tried to jerk her hips away when she felt something cold, hard, and rubbery bump against her inner thigh. Castiel growled again and sunk his teeth back into the meat of her shoulder, gripping her hips to keep her still as he moved. She bit back at him, scoring her nails down his back and tilting her hips upward, trying to help him.

“Holy shit,” she gasped when he pushed into her. “Oh my God, Castiel.”

He stayed silent, ramming his fin against her thighs until he shuddered, his flukes curling toward the ceiling as a series of clicks poured from his mouth. Afterward she felt nothing between her thighs but his smooth, rubbery skin. Panting, she sagged against the bed and concentrated on the feeling of his breath against her throat as he nuzzled against her.

“Get off,” she grunted. “You’re heavy.”

Castiel managed to roll over clumsily on the bed, pulling her with him so they were settled chest-to-chest. He kept making squeaking and clicking noises against her skin, running his hands over her back and through the tangle of braids she kept her hair in; touching any part of her he could reach. She relaxed against him and let him explore, sluggishly pressing her forehead into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, resting his hands over the bruises on her hips. “I didn’t know I would be so aggressive.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“I hurt you.”

Shifting slightly, Meg propped her head on her forearms and smirked at him. “Oh, I liked it. One question, though. How exactly does your cock _work?_ Where did it go?”

Castiel’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “It retracts, like a dolphin’s. Your men don’t work like that?”

Meg laughed in answer and leaned up to kiss his nose. “No, they don’t do that. You can’t get me pregnant, can you? I’ve half a mind not to drink my special tea just to see what kind of monster baby I’d push out.”

He frowned at her. “I don’t think I can, and even in our kind conception doesn’t always happen. I would take your precautions anyway, just to be safe.”

She brushed his hair back, smiling at the way he leaned into her touch. “Hey, how long do you need before you’re ready to go again?”

“Not long. Why?”

Meg grinned and rolled off of him, motioning for Castiel to follow. “Because the crew’s not due back for a while, and I’m _more_ than up for round two.”


End file.
